wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Malwina czyli domyślność serca/T1/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Malwina czyli domyślność serca DALSZY CIĄG BYTNOŚCI MALWINY W WARSZAWIE. Źle czy dobrze dzieje się, czy w zabawach dnie płyną, czyli łzami godziny się rachują, czas nieubłagany. którego nikt i nic utrzymać nie potrafi, lecąc bez ustanku mija i dla tych, którzy by go wstrzymać chcieli, mija i dla tych, co by go popędzać radzi. - Kilka tygodni było minęło od powrotu księcia Melsztyńskiego i nikt nie wątpił już w Warszawie o miłości jego ku Malwinie. Młode kobiety cieszyły się tą jego nową miłością widząc w tym jedynie upokorzenie Dorydy; starsze, osobliwie zaś te, których przyjaźń albo krew z Zdzisławem łączyły, pochwalały to przywiązanie w nadziei, że na pożądanym ze wszech miar ożenieniu się skończy... "Już też nasz Ludomir ustatkuje się - mówiły sobie - i w szczęśliwym związku wszystkich swoich szaleństw zapomni." Zdzisław, ledwo nie tak zakochany w Malwinie jak Ludomir, w ślubie wnuka własne przewidywał szczęście, a publiczność, którą zawsze nowość bawi, nawiasem zaprzątnęła się była tym przypadkiem póty, póki inne zapomnieć o nim nie dały. Każdy tedy podług własnego interesu albo próżnej chęci los Malwiny na przyszłość już był ułożył, gdy ona, daleka od wszelkiego przedsięwzięcia, pojąć jeszcze nie mogła, jak ten świetny książę Melsztyński, powszechnie wielbiony, był owym samym Ludomirem jedynie kiedyś od niej kochanym i jedynie, a tak niepospolicie ją kochającym! Kochał ją i teraz; przy największym nawet uprzedzeniu zaprzeczyć temu by nie można. Dorydę porzucił, gniewy, sceny, płacze jej zatrzymać go nie potrafiły: na żadną inszą kobietę nie patrzy, Malwiną jedynie zdaje się być zajętym. To wszystko prawda, Malwina to wszystko przyznaje. Ale Ludomir kochał Dorydę, nim traf go do Krzewina przyprowadził. Zapomniał Dorydy dla Malwiny, zapomni może równie Malwiny dla innej. W Krzewinie byłaby przysięgła, że Ludomir nigdy nic nie kochał, nigdy nic prócz niej kochać nie będzie. W Warszawie poznała, że Ludomir w Dorydzie i w wielu innych już się kochał, i z trwogą pojmowała. że jeszcze nieraz może kochać się będzie. Jednak, wierna swojej przysiędze, nie wspominała nawet księciu Melsztyńskiemu bytności jego w Krzewinie i szukała sama przed sobą wymówki jakiej mogącej okryć pobłażaniem tajemne i osobliwe jego względem niej postępki, życząc usilnie dojść do tego, aby w księciu Melsztyńskim widzieć świeżą i ze wszech miar przyjemną znajomość, a zapomnieć, jeśliby to podobnym być mogło, że już w nim kiedyś widziała, co tylko kochać na świecie mogła. Ale żeby lepiej dać poznać sprzeczne i osobliwe czucie i myśli w tych okolicznościach Malwiny, wypiszę tu część jej listu do Wandy, gdyż całego, nie chcąc nadużywać cierpliwości czytelnika, nie przepisuję. Wypis z listu Malwiny do siostry "Ach, Wando! jakżeż ten wielki świat, cośmy sobie nieraz tak ujmującym wystawiały, mało prawdziwego szczęścia zawiera w sobie?... Te lata młodości, które przyjemność i rozkosze napełniać by powinny, często, jak widzę, łzami tylko są pamiętne! Wando, nie jestem szczęśliwą? Słuchaj, Siostro luba. skryte uczucia serca mego, które przed Tobą jedną całkiem odkryć mogę! Jak tylko w Warszawie Ludomira poznałam, żal, niepokoje i płacz serce to napełniły. Wkrótce potem Dorydę porzucił, mną jedynie zajęty, choć mało co ze mną i gadać może, gdyż ile mogę, stronię dotąd od niego, żadnego sposobu jednak, żadnej okoliczności nie traci, by mnie o swej miłości przeświadczył. Przy tym głos jakiś wewnętrzny, który rzadko oszukuje, upewnia mnie, że mimo przeciwnych pozorów on względem mnie żadnej winy nie ma i że w tym całym wypadku jest jakaś tajemnica, która jedynie wszystkiemu winna. Dziad Ludomira, od którego on władzy zależy, z najłaskawszym uprzedzeniem zdaje się życzyć związku wnuka swego ze mną. Wszystko więc się ułatwia, wszystko się układa, powinna bym być szczęśliwą. Ach, Wando! nigdy mniej nią nie byłam! Widziałaś i mimo mnie nawet poznałaś, ilem ja w Krzewinie Ludomira kochała. Oddychać i kochać go zdawało mi się nierozdzielne. Widziałaś we mnie potrzebę niezmienną każdą myśl, każde wrażenie z nim podzielić. Ten brak niczego w świecie, kiedym tylko widziała, że on tym samym powietrzem oddycha, to przeczucie na przyszłość wiecznego szczęścia w jakim bądź losie, byle z nim podzielonym; nareszcie ten powab skryty, co go wytłumaczyć nie można, co z pierwszym rzutem oka się tworzy, z pierwszym słowem w serce się wpaja, powab uroczny, co wszystkie inne uczucia zastąpić i przeżyć jest w stanie, najpierwszy przedmiot miłości i bez którego żadnej prawdziwej miłości być nie może, ten powab, którego nieba czasem udzielają sercom naszym i który całkiem przejmował serce moje dla Ludomira w Krzewinie - Wando!... zgasł w Warszawie!... Najsmutniejsze i dziwaczne jakieś uczucia zastąpiły go w zbolałym sercu Malwiny! Książę Melsztyński oczom moim jest miłym. Pochlebia to mojej miłości własnej, gdy widzę, że nad Dorydę, nad inne kobiety mnie przekłada, ale zajęcia jego uprzejmością tylko odwdzięczam; zapały bardziej mnie trwożą, niż przekonywają, a miłość przyjaźnią tylko nagradzać jest w mocy mojej? Dlaczego tak się stało? Dlaczego inaczej było w Krzewinie? Tego ja pojąć nie mogę. Ustawnie wymawiam to sobie; to mnie smuci, męczy, wszystko mi truje. - Wando, jeszcze ci jedne dziwactwo serca mego odkryję? Wando, może ten wielki świat te wszystkie dostatki, to powszechne kochanie, te szczęścia, zabawy, którymi w Warszawie widzę otoczonego księcia Melsztyńskiego i które dni i życie jego zdają się napełniać, może to właśnie serce Malwiny odsunęło i ostudziło? W czymże bym ja, niestety, mogła mu szczęścia przymnożyć? On mego serca nie potrzebuje... tyle serc go kocha; on szczęścia nie potrzebuje, nieszczęścia nie zna. Ach! w Krzewinie Ludomir zdawał się od całego świata opuszczonym, zdawał się pierwsze w życiu szczęście czerpać z mojego serca? Samotnym, ponurym go poznałam, później widziałam go nieszczęśliwym, tak z głębi duszy nieszczęśliwym, i z litością miłość się w moim sercu wzmagała! Tak też jak litość, to z nieba zesłane uczucie, miłość moja była tkliwa, czuła, ale raczej stworzona, żeby nieszczęście łagodzić niżeli szczęście dzielić? Daremnie szukam na twarzy księcia Melsztyńskiego togo zwykłego wyrazu melancholii, który w Krzewinie nieraz wskroś moją duszę przenikał. Wesoła jego postać, żywe spojrzenie wyrażać się zdają szczęście i zabawy, których jedynie dotąd doznawał, i bardziej zazdrość niżeli kojącą litość wzbudzają. Łaj mnie, Wando, za te dziwactwa, za te zbyt osobliwe może uczucia? Ja sama gorzej się łaję. Nie życzyłamże Ludomirowi w Krzewinie wszystkich szczęść na świecie? Nie martwiłamże się, choć ich nie znałam, jego zmartwieniami? Teraz go znajduję szczęśliwym, widzę otoczonym krewnymi, przyjaciółmi, kochanym od dziada, opływającym w to wszystko, co tylko dostojeństwa i dostatki przydać mogą do szczęścia, i zamiast cieszenia się tą niespodziewaną odmianą, odmianę tylko niepojętą w mym sercu postrzegam." Dziwić się i ganić będą może czytelnicy tej powieści i z ciężkością pojmą zapewne, że Malwina mogła przestać kochać się w tym, w którym się raz kochała; ale niechaj raczą trochę mieć cierpliwości, a może w dalszym ciągu rzeczy nie tak winną znajdą Malwinę, a przy tym niech sobie wspomną, com im już raz śmiała powiedzieć, że Malwina nie jest romansową doskonałością, ale jestestwem prawdziwym i wcale nie doskonałym. Ludomir Melsztyński kochał się tedy, ile tylko kochać się mógł. Doryda opuszczona, miłość w nienawiść zamieniwszy, wszystkich sposobów szukała, by czernić Ludomira w oczach Malwiny, a ją w jaką wplątać intrygę, w której dobre imię Malwiny, bez żadnej dotąd skazy, wątpliwością przynajmniej jaką przyćmione być mogło. Postrzegłszy, że major Lissowski mocno nią był zajęty, i spodziewając się z tego jakiej korzyści, postać wzięła użalającej się litości i dnia jednego: - Widzę - rzekła - majorze, że ty głowę tracisz dla tej Malwiny, którą i Ludomira rozumieją strasznie zajętego; ale z jego strony to nie miłość, możesz mi wierzyć, tylko chęć dogodzenia dziadowi, który związku wnuka z panią S*** niesłychanie pragnie dlatego, że może trochę bogatsza od innych. Więc Ludomirowi dogodzisz nawet, jeśli mu będziesz w tym na zawadzie, a co Malwina, to zimne bożyszcze, co bynajmniej nie kocha się w Ludomirze; rada jest, że on się koło niej kręci, bo (z tą cichą i skromną minką) tak lubi się podobać jak wszystkie kobiety na świecie; i byłeś tylko chciał, majorze, to ci ręczę, że nad Ludomira przekładać cię będzie. Major nasz, w sercu którego próżność niemałe miejsce zabierała, łatwo temu uwierzył i z Dorydą w ścisłe wszedł związki, by z jej radami i pomocą dokonał swoich zamysłów. Malwina tymczasem, ani postrzegając tych wszystkich układów, unikała zawsze od Ludomira; nim jednym jednak będąc zajęta, wymawiała sobie ustawnie, że go już nie kocha, jak w Krzewinie kochała, a przy tym niewieścia jej miłość własna poniekąd była rada, że on wszystko dla niej porzucił. Rozum w przyszłości ukazywał związek z księciem Melsztyńskim jako cel szczęścia i jakowyś obowiązek, a skryty instynkt zwracał uczucia ku miłej wolności i lubemu Krzewinowi, do którego, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, niejedno westchnienie posyłała.- Dotrzymać przysięgi Ludomirowi uczynionej miała w przedsięwzięciu, ale chęć przecięcia węzła, który całą tę tajemnicę utrzymywał, zajmowała ją bez ustanku.